brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Lotok Stakchankov
Captain Lotok Stakchankov (17th July, 1972 - 5th September 2011) is a soldier in the Vortish Royal Marines. Born on Mount Wethylisp, Vortexa, he joined the army in 1988. He is a member of Eightball Division. He is the secondary character in the Trial of the Arbiters series. He is a single-horned vort. Background As a Corporal, after a year on the front line, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters 1, he first met Kenni Malwa after the first wave of the UNR Fleet landed on Kaskade 3 after the Bendarg Hub was liberated. His team were then transferred to the counter-strike against Operation: Underminer. They conducted several missions against the operation, and ultimately took part in the Battle of Lavink. He became a Sergeant in 1996, however, during the Battle of Ameebo in September 1996, 300 members of Eightball Division were imprisoned and taken captive by the Cremton Empire. They were imprisoned in the Pronkol Detention Camp on Takoq. In May 1997, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters II: Conspiracy, they led an uprising and escaped the prison. He furthermore took part in the Battle of Tantustmir, Battle of Ruberto, and much more action during the Larris Campaign. In 1999, in the events of Trial of the Arbiters III, he became a Sergeant First Class. He fought in several battles on the Northern Front. During this time, his fleet's star cruiser, the White Tornado, was heavily damaged. However, due to their strategic position and the dire situation the military of the Northern Front were in, they could not receive assistance. Without warpdrives, they spent the next month using what limited fuel and power they had scouting the Northern Front for replacement parts. They eventually came across the planet Jezzord, and invaded a space force base there. They landed and repaired the White Tornado. They were then called to the Orite Theatre, to assist in the action there. They assisted Task Force Comet during their stand-offs on the planet, and began invasions on Feere, and attacks on Xaradansk City. Afterwards, they helped with the Invasion of HEV Station. In 2002, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters IV, he was promoted to Sergeant Major, and took part in the Northern Front, undertaking battles in the Malkur and Cremton territories. He took part in the failed Second Battle of Cremtosa, and fought in the Sixth Battle of Xi Taan, and helped and aided with the efforts afterwards. After the dissolution of the United Netroban Republic, he took part in various battles throughout the Central Front. In 2009, promoted to First Lieutenant, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters V, he fought in various battles in the Central Front and Southern Arm, and played a key role in the rise of the New Union and the Centralian counter-attack against the CE. In 2011, during the events of Trial of the Arbiters VI, after 23 years of service, he was promoted to Captain, and fought in various battles throughout the Northern Arm, and the Third Battle of Cremtosa, where he died in battle. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists